Individuals, and particularly women, are oftentimes unhappy with their appearance. For example, a garment may not fit properly in the bust or buttocks region. Thus, the person may want to enhance those areas through the use of padded undergarments or the like. Such undergarments have various limitations. A typical figure enhancing undergarment provides an extra layer of clothing which may be undesirable to the wearer. Furthermore, such figure enhancing undergarments may include edges which are visible beneath the outer clothing creating undesirable “panty lines.” Additionally, many of today's styles of garments, and particularly dresses are designed to be tight fitting. A tight fitting outer garment requires undergarments which must be carefully chosen so as not to be visible beneath the outer garment.
Thus, there is a need for a figure enhancing garment that is comfortable, enhances the wearer's figure, does not reveal the use of enhancing undergarments and adds desired shape to the wearer's bust and buttocks region.